


Territorial

by Laylah



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Animal Play, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She teases him with hungry little animal whimpers, and he answers her with growls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial

Man, Rita in the cat ears was bad enough -- those fox ones Judy has picked up are driving Yuri crazy. At least Rita isn't doing it on purpose. After that stunt with the cheagle costume, though, there's no _way_ Judy doesn't know what kind of ideas she's giving a guy.

They're staying in Dahngrest tonight, but Yuri excuses himself to take a walk before he turns in. He and Judy can't share rooms, because the old man would _never_ stop bitching about having his heart broken, but nobody calls them on it if they happen to go out for some fresh air at the same time some evenings.

So he's not too surprised to have her catch up to him a little way out of town before the woods really start. "Something's been bothering you," she says as she falls into step beside him.

"Well, not bothering me bothering me," Yuri says. He glances over at her. She's still wearing the ears. "Distracting me, more like."

"Oh?" she says, all innocent, her hand over her heart. "What could that be?"

"Like you don't know," Yuri says. He stops, and she stops with him, so it's easy to slip and arm around her waist. "You just like wearing them, or you want to play games to go with?"

Judy drapes her arms over his shoulders. "Games can be a lot of fun," she says.

Yuri pulls her closer, leans in to nuzzle at her throat and breathes in deep as if he really could get something out of her scent -- she smells good, sure, but it's not really the same, is it? She squirms against him, and he growls, low at the back of his throat. The noise she makes in his ear is _just_ like the sounds Repede's last girlfriend was making when Yuri stumbled on them in an alley in Capua Torim that one time. Yuri shudders, tightening his grip on her reflexively as his cock stiffens.

"Let me put down a mat," he says. They're up to the challenge of any of the monsters around here, and they both like a good fight, but some times are definitely better than others for that kind of thing. Yuri puts the mat down and they set their weapons down beside it so they can start stripping -- the nights stay pretty warm in Dahngrest this time of year, so getting naked outside isn't so bad, even for somebody who isn't half invulnerable to cold like Judy is. She has a head start, stripping, but Yuri's clothes come off pretty easy and he catches up.

"You want me to keep these on?" Judy asks, touching the ears.

Yuri nods.

"Thought so," Judy says. She drapes her arms over his shoulders again and rubs herself against him, all those nice soft curves. He runs his hands over her skin, following the swell of her hips, reaching up to cup the lushness of her breasts. Usually she's pretty pushy, but she seems to be willing to let him take the lead for this, and that's good, too. She teases him with hungry little animal whimpers, and he answers her with growls.

When he pulls her down onto the mat with him, she rolls up onto her hands and knees without him even having to suggest it. She wiggles a little, showing off, and Yuri takes a second to just appreciate how good that looks. He crawls up behind her, nuzzles the backs of her thighs, growls hungrily. She looks good, feels good, _smells_ good.

He drapes himself over her back and she makes a needy, plaintive sound that turns into a sweet, low croon when he gets lined up and slides his cock into her cunt. He rocks his hips, sliding easily in her slick heat, and she pushes back to show him how she wants it -- quick and staccato, rubbing up against that spot she likes. He pants, fucking her hard, and he'd bite down on her nape if the angle were just a little better. It's hot like this, fast and hard, rutting out under the stars. Yuri snarls, feeling her start to clench around him -- slower at first, rhythmic, on purpose, and then turning into the powerful shudders of her climax. He keeps going -- usually she's up for more than one -- but after a few seconds she reaches back to stop him.

"Let me up," she says.

Yuri pulls out -- and damn, the night air feels cold in comparison to her heat -- and sits back on his heels "You got something else in mind?"

Judy nods. "On your back," she says.

"Yeah, we done with that game?" Yuri asks. He stretches out on the mat, reaching for her, but she doesn't crawl into his lap -- instead she stands, straddling him.

"I wouldn't say that," she says. "I think this goes along with it pretty nicely."

"This, huh?" Yuri says. He watches her slide a hand down between her legs to spread her labia. "What's this, then?"

Judy smiles down at him, that totally innocent smile that means she's doing something not innocent at all. "Marking my territory," she says sweetly.

Yuri has just enough time to get a hand on his cock before she starts. Her piss splashes his belly, his cock, hot against his skin, the smell sudden and sharp on the air. Yuri strokes his cock roughly, fast, dizzy with wanting it, and then he loses it, back arching up off the mat, and his own come splatters his skin, too.

He flops back on the mat when he's done, and he can't help laughing a little. "Hell of a thing to just spring on a guy, Judy," he says.

"Mmm," Judy says. She crouches beside him. "Is that a problem? I thought you'd probably like it."

"No, it's fine," Yuri says, sitting up. "You're just always an adventure, that's all." He grins. "Bet Flynn would have something to say about you marking me as your territory, though."

"Oh?" Judy says. "Well, you can always suggest that he stake a competing claim."

Man, he's going to have to come back to that idea when it's been more than thirty seconds since the last time he came. "Yeah," Yuri says, "maybe I will."


End file.
